The present invention relates in general to a hand-pressurized compressed air sprayer and, more particularly, to such a sprayer including a handle movable between different positions for different purposes.
Generally a hand-pressurized compressed air sprayer comprises a tank for holding the fluid to be sprayed, the tank having an open top through which fluid is introduced into the tank. A cap is removably secured to the tank to cover the open tank top after filling, the cap being removable by rotation and lifting thereof relative to the tank to enable filling of the tank with fluid. Pump means are operably secured to the tank for compressing air therein, the pump means generally including a manually operable pump handle means extending upwardly from the cap and being movable through an operative path along a generally vertical axis extending through the cap.
Typically the sprayer further includes a handle comprising a grasping portion remote from the tank and adapted to be held by a user and one or more connecting portions connecting the grasping portion to the top of the tank. The handle is generally movable between a first generally vertical position wherein the grasping portion extends over the cap and a second stable and more horizontal position wherein the grasping portion is disposed to one side of the grasping portion in the first position. The handle in the first position enables carrying of the sprayer by the handle, although blocking removal of the cap from the tank, while the handle in the second position is adapted to secure the tank against rotation without impeding removal of the cap for filling purposes.
Such sprayers have not, however, been found to be entirely satisfactory in use. In some cases it has been found that the handle is in a position which interferes with the user moving the pump handle means upwardly and downwardly as necessary to pressurize the air within the tank. Furthermore, the tank has a tendency to lift vertically or tip during the pressurizing operation (especially on the upstroke of the pump handle means), and the handle has no stable position which can be employed to counteract this undesirable tendency without also interfering with the pressurizing operation. While the user can employ a free hand to stabilize the tank in some instances, in other instances--e.g., where the fluid within the tank is at an extreme temperature--this may be impractical, and it is in any event difficult and awkward. Finally while the user bends over the tank to effect with one hand the requisite up-and-down movement of the pump handle means during the pressurization operation, he must by his own musculature support his upper torso in the horizontal position as there is nothing save the tank itself upon which he can lean for support with his free hand. This, of course, renders the pressurizing operation even more fatiguing and burdensome.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand-pressurized compressed air sprayer in which the handle is movable to a third stable position which does not interfere with the pressurizing operation, which stabilizes the tank against vertical lifting or tipping during the pressurizing operation without impeding movement of the pump handle means, and which facilitates the pressurizing operation by providing a support for the user.
Another object is to provide such a sprayer in which the grasping portion of the handle in its third stable position is disposed higher than the tank and only slightly laterally spaced from the pump handle means to facilitate the pressurizing operation.
A final object is to provide such a sprayer which is easy to carry, easy to fill and easy to pressurize.